TMNT: Kala's war
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: Little Kala had parents killed by the kraang her two brother's got her to a foster house owner harms her and the turtles rescue her as she falls in love with the only turtle who was around her age Kraang returns to kill him and mutate her but her brother's mutated rescue her. Now with her forgotten sister returning with two other girls they must work together to fight in a war
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Kala was happy now as her seventieth birthday is coming around soon at last for her with her new life which by living with Raphael as her in a way new guardian who could almost be like a father to her right now, she got to see her two big brother's Dask and Zak after three years of being apart when she was young by placing her in a special home that was actually a place she was mentally tortured in from the very start by the owner of the place by believing she was doing criminal things when she was innocent from the start of it all until the turtles went to rescue (well Leo and Raph as Mikey had a recent seizure and Donnie had to stay with him) her before she did anything that would go too far (Like jumping off a bridge to end her life just as Raph got to her to try and stop her) when she does nothing wrong at all who now have gone off somewhere with the little amount of freedom they could now have right when they left her with the turtles who they trust and were now back in New York after her and Mikey's capturing by the kraang, she was sleeping right now with a normal dream but that was now slowly turning into something else, something more like **an old memory** in some sort of way that she couldn't really place right now.

She was inside a normal house with many blurry pictures where a lady and a man were happy together as they held close a small girl maybe around three years old all happy with bright orange hair like her own that was _actually_ her, Zak and Dask walked in with a simple teen girl with long dark brown hair looking a little mad with two other shadowy figure's not far from her, from what she could tell the girl got mad at two girls who she thought were her friends until they insulted little Kala before she held her in her own arms. Kala walked over to the girl as her glasses showed her the girls' nice brown eyes before the girl spoke "You are a very special little girl. My little Kala koala" before the memory turned dark, with screams of terror and sounds of guns and metal hitting metal making her scared and run around in her dream until she could see a figure, the girl was there but her looks were different with the same to shadowy figures on the floor as she turned to her "My little sister, RUN!" making her sit up from her bed with sweat and eyes with tears and fear all over her.

It worried her that whoever this girl was might be important in her life as she looked at her trembling hands until the sound of running footsteps came closer as Raph barges into the room looking worriedly at her "You alright! What happened?!" he demanded as he was very worried for her since he woke up to her screaming when he saw the tears on her face and her trembling figure as he came over to her side slowly, she was still shaking as he rubbed her back "Maybe you should talk to Don about this I mean, this is like the fifth time this week and in two days!" he said as only two days had passed as it started and Raph was becoming grumpy from the loss of sleep making him need to drink coffee in the morning to keep awake during his training right now and she knew first hand now as to what he was like when he doesn't have enough sleep but she wasn't going to listen to him about telling his little brother of her problem and simply turned to her side to make him understand he should leave so she could sleep. But even as he walked out it was for sure that she needed help with all of this right now and he could tell that she wasn't going to get the help he thinks she needs right now so it made him sigh because he really wants her to get the help, so he went to call his genius brother as he bets he was still awake right now with all the things he needs to make to protect their homes and fix around the place so he had a good chance of him answering right now which after two rings he answered " _What is it Raph? I'm busy with a few things right now so this better be good_ " he asked as he sounded annoyed "Look Don, Kala has been waking up five times in two days from something scaring her. I want her to talk to you since the third time it happened but she won't do it" he explained as his brother decided he would tell Leo about it so he should bring Kala over by then making him hang up and try to get some sleep until then.

The rest of the night went with ease as Kala had nothing more than a nice night of rest while Raph got a few more minutes of sleep, when he did wake up it for real this time and not from Kala screaming from a dream she was having was to the sound of his phone as it rang by Leo calling him to bring Kala over from breakfast together so he and Donnie could try and figure out what was wrong with her right now making him accept and then walk out to tell the young human girl who was actually half asleep for some reason "Leo wants us to come over for breakfast" he said making her go straight to her room to get dressed in her usual style of ripped jeans hoodie's and sick logo t-shirts as it was what she likes to wear and not girly things like dresses or skirts of any kind and then get her hair set up into spikes with a large amount of hair gel and make-up set before going to his older brother's home where she might just get the right amount of help she needs from all of this happening to her.

When they got there, Mikey had gone straight to Kala to welcome her first and take her to his room to talk without even looking at Raph for a second by now for the first time since she came in their lives "Damn, already replaced with someone else" he sighs making his brother's laugh at him before Donnie goes up to him "Can't be help she's his first friend, but for now maybe you could tell me something about these dreams of hers" he said making Raph nod as he tells him what he knew about them "Well for one thing she starts to panic when she wakes up, sometimes she looks at the pictures I have around and then she would blink and shake her head before looking back at the picture like she thought she saw something else there" he explained making Donnie nod before writing down a search from he was told before Leo steps in to the conversation "Maybe it has something to do with something that happened with the kraang?" he proposed making them all think for a second "True, they might have done something when she was sleeping and she couldn't tell because she didn't see it and it's working now" Donnie then explained before working on his search.

Kala on the other hand was trying to forget those dreams and she was having so far in those two days while acting like she was alright but really she wanted to know more about the girl and the only people she sees all the time in her dreams who would are either dead or somewhere on the planet trying to be free with the little time they have for it, but she did feel like that girl was someone important to her "Kala?" she turned to Mikey who looked slightly worried about her condition "Is everything alright?" he then asked making her nod like nothing was really wrong when Mikey already knew about her nightmares since Raph spoke about it before calling Don about them for help. She went to open her new 3DS for her last one broke because Raph was confiscating it and instead dropped it and broke it by accident so with some of the money she had she sold her old games and bought the new 3DS with some games for it, until she could find new good ones, she bought the pokemon Y and Omega Ruby games as she loved pokemon for some time now and she felt like trying them out so now she was playing Y and was still trying to beat her rival and she was having a very hard time doing so due to a new pokemon she can't defeat "Just DIE ALREADY DAMMIT!" she said making Mikey look at the game as she was almost pressing on everything to fight and win making him smile as he had a small idea of how to make her win.

She got tired of losing once again and simply gave up as she decided that later she would train her team and maybe get a new one to fight her rival as she was getting tired of this, Mikey looked at her and decided to try and help her by trying to look up online what her rival would have to try and defeat that "Ok and how are we going to look it up? Since I don't have anything to look it up with on me" she asked making Mikey think about it for a moment, even he had not that many ideas for this "I could check from my brother's computer? I just need to get it real quick and then we can figure it out" he suggested making her shrug simply before he left the room to find his smart brother to ask for his laptop so as to help her win for she was almost sure she would reset the game and try all over again to win against her this time but with a better team to get the better hand on her when really it made no sense since it was just Shauna as in the one who takes the pokemon your strong against and she was getting very annoyed about it right now.

When he got out he could hear them all talking about Kala and her dreams and it made him sneak over to listen in on them right now which he knew might not be a good idea of doing since Leo was pretty good at sensing things and people around "Maybe it would be good if Leo tried to make her meditate and then see in her mind what she dreams about?" Donnie asked making Mikey's eyes widen from this, as he moved back towards the kitchen so that if they come out later they could think he was just getting something for him and Kala to drink, by the time he got something for himself to drink his brother's had walked out of the room as he pretended not to notice them for now just to be safe for now as he waits for one of them to talk to him "Hey Mikey" Raph said making him look up and nod to say he heard him before getting something for Kala to drink that she would want to have to take a nice break from her games that she was having quite some hard times of playing them. When his brother's saw him "What are they for?" Leo asked "It's for me and Kala, she's been trying to beat her rival in a game and can't seem to get it so now were taking a break" he explained to them "WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID- I HATE YOU SHAUNA!" they heard her yell as she was once again playing and couldn't win the battle and she was growing mad by the second she loses more of her team.

They could sense how tense she was getting the more time passed from those dreams she was having, and the wish to help but if they must use force on her then they will do it but even she had a limit in getting help from others for at some point she gets annoyed from it, she was still trying to play the game until she thought she heard a girl talk to her which made her look around for a moment before the voice spoke again making her look up to see darkness making her understand that she must have passed out on the bed since she turned to see her body there right now " _Come to me_ " the voice said as she went after it to see the house from her dreams with the girl with brown hair and glasses making her wonder what it meant "You're the girl from my dreams" she said as the girl nodded "Is there something you're trying to tell me for the future from them?" she asked as the girl nodded once more making Kala look at her focused for if this were true then this mean that the things she saw were from the past and what she saw that scared her was a limited image of the future.

The girl made the scenery change to a rooftop with a very heavy rain coming down making it as a strong storm with lightning and thunder coming down at times " _Kala, I've known you since you were a small baby, I treated you like my little sister while others wanted you gone but I stood my grounds. Time went on and I was forced to leave you as your parents scream to their death while I did not know what happened to your brother's or you, but I always wanted to see you once again as me and my friends tried to do so online, by people, city to city and_ " she pointed to her head as it clicked in Kala's mind "Mentally" she finished as the young girl nodded "But why look like when I was little when you can tell me who you are right now" she said making the girl sigh to that very question " _Doing this as it is can weaken me so if I do my true form I wouldn't be able to speak to you about what I wanted to in the first place, besides finding you like this was already hard and tired me_ " she explained making Kala nod to her as it made sense to her but she couldn't be sure since she never tried it "I never really knew your name, in my dreams you always talk about certain things before holding me and saying things to me right before the dream turn to the worse" she then said making the girl giggle and nod to what she said just now.

" _My name is Jasmine Lessard, from looking into your mind I know your brother's are alright and that you live with mutant turtle's where there thirty-two and one is eighteen years old and your friend, I was fourteen when you were born and you became good friends with my little sister Angelica one that you played with like she was your own sister_ " she explained as the scene changed to a hospital room as she explained " _My mother died of an illness that no one knew about and could not find an antidote or the source of it and my father became mentally lost from this as he had to take care of me as well now who was then passed on from it making me worry even more for myself and everyone around me that could be infected from it like my mother and father, his wife moved back to her country leaving us as to live on our own as she didn't want to be contaminated like my parents were as she believed we could make her get sick like them but your parents accepted us and took us in making us feel like things would get better for the both of us now but in the end it got worse when I never even noticed it in time. My little sister in the end died of the illness when she was five and I was eighteen making me cry about it when I was in her hospital room and when I was in my room but it got worse if I was in her room, I was very depressed afterword's from my newest loss because she was the only blood relative I had but you kept me here and alive and I thank you for it_ " she explained before landing her in the room she was in from the start " _But now I must leave and you must wait before finding me, keep our conversation a secret and I will stop scarring your dreams from now on but will keep in touch trough them_ " she said before making Kala wake up on the bed with no one in the room but Mikey walk in with drinks.

She decided to pretend that the conversation dream she just had with Jasmine never happened and that she was alright now from everything as she went back to her game Mikey came in the room with a few things for them to drink "Is Shauna not done yet?" he asked making her shake her head no "I thought you were asking for Donnie's laptop" she said making his eyes widen before running out to ask him about it, she waited for a moment before the door opened once more to let Leo inside the room making her look up to him for a moment before going back to her game "Would you like to meditate with me? It might do good to you when you're bored" he said making her shrug her shoulders "I'm not good at staying in place it will just bore me and then i'll just move around bothering you as well" she said making Leo nod to her before walking to her side. He looked to be wondering about something making her remember about what Jasmine told her about not telling anyone about the conversations she had or would have in the future with her, so she waited for Leo to make the next move before she tries to block it with something else "I was thinking about training you" he said making her look at him with a way to block his idea "Raph's training me already" she replied back to him "I know, but by fighting head on you don't get much done, so I thought maybe meditation and a few katas could help you in the future if you once again decided to sneak out behind his back and you get attacked it might be good if you could defend yourself and not come back covered in bruises and cuts or we find out the next day that you were killed the night before" he explained making her wish that Jasmine could help her.

" _Do it. It might help, and he can't search for me in your mind because I'm stronger then him with this remember?_ " Jasmine explained as if on cue as she understood, if she was able to enter Kala's mind but Leo couldn't then she was stronger than him "Alright, when can we start?" she asked in agreement to his idea making Leo stand up as she closed her game and followed him to the dojo he also called his room right now as it was small and Donnie's lab used to be his room as well in the beginning of it all from what Raph told her. Once inside the dojo he made her sit down crisscrossed and guided her into meditating making her at times wonder how he could do this for hours on end making her understand that it was just because he was used to it after doing it at a young age for so long, when she was ready he told her that emptying her mind would help her even more to doing this with him so she did so as best she could but at times did feel like someone was touching her head making her wonder if he even was meditating with her at the moment even so she went back to what she was trying to do which was to meditate with him, but still the touching came back and this time it felt like it was trying to go into her head making her feel uncomfortable from it making her pray for Jasmine to help which she felt like a wall was pushing the touching from her head making her relax as a pair of girl hands landed on her shoulder's making her understand that Jasmine was at her side the whole time.

"Are we done yet? I really want to keep playing my games now" she said making Leo nod to her as she walked out of his dojo/room and to Mikey's room to play with him, once she was inside the room Mikey was there searching online for some help on what she needed to beat Shauna at last in her game "Found anything yet?" she asked as Mikey shakes his head no making her sigh as she sits next to him and went back to trying to beat Shauna before restarting the game to go and train some more her team until he finds something on the computer for her to try out for her team "Kala I don't know if there is a way to beat her" Mikey said making her shake her head no "Pokemon is a game of mind and it's always you who wins" she said making him nod as he knew that your character always wins the game at some point. She was still training her team when they were called to eat making stop and walk out with Mikey to eat together, when she got there she could tell that Jasmine was still by her side making her feel at ease for now as she sat down beside Mikey as his brother's sat down as well "Kala, we want to talk about these nightmares you've been having these last two days" Donnie said making her act like she didn't know what he was talking about and went back to eating with Mikey, she wanted this to stop and now that the nightmares won't happen again she was happy but Raph and his brother's won't leave it at that for now as it was for them to figure the problem out and make it stop "I'm fine, i'll tell you when I need help" she said making Donnie sigh as Raph grunted in anger "Kala, while we understand you don't want our help but we also want to try and know what there about" Leo explained making her sigh and take another bite of her food.

"May I be excused?" she asked without waiting for an answer she went to the bathroom, she walked inside and looked the door as she needed help for what she needs to do next and hoped for Jasmine could hear her but in the end there was nothing, Jasmine was no longer responding and she had no other choice but to do this herself making her sigh and wish she was there right now to tell her that everything would be alright now " _I will never leave you to do this alone my dear, I will aid you as they should not start asking these things when you want nothing in help my little koala_ " Jasmine said making Kala feel better as she walked back out and to the table to eat where the others were now watching her but not Mikey. The rest of the meal was in silence as Kala was done first she left to get her board and for a ride in the sewers without forgetting her phone in case Raph or the others call her, she just wanted some time alone now that she knew that there was someone out there who knew her when she was younger sure she had her brother's but they left for their own little journey and said nothing about Jasmine, her mind felt full and hurt her head from everything she was just told about people she knew when she was younger and she just wanted to know more about it but first she had to meet Jasmine first hand as she knew that if she was no longer speaking to her then she could be doing something making her change in a way and she had to wait until they can meet face to face, she went into a tunnel that she found once when she started staying with Raph and started to ride her board around a little " _Please be patient my little koala, you must understand that these things take time before happening_ " Jasmine said making Kala nod before going to her board like she wanted.

By the time she was done she decided to go put her board away and take a walk out in the open city where she knew Raph doesn't want her to be but she needed the exercise and the air they had out there so she made sure she still was good with her phone before nodding and going out while making sure her hood was on and that she had a water bottle with her so as to make her hair loose the gel she put in to make her hair flatten a bit before curling up on her head, she likes to look around the city even more some of the stores because some of them had things she like and then she was in front of the most popular store that Kala wished she could buy from but it was expensive for her it was called 'The tom girl's' and she loved seeing it what was at the windows either way because it was amazing even when she saw them on TV and in the catalogs she sometimes brought back with her from staying over with April and Casey.

All of a sudden a worker walked out to her "Would you like to look inside?" she asked making Kala worry that it was a bad idea but she ended up going inside only to see that there was a week on sale as all of the clothes and things were on sale at a lower price making her look around at everything to then pick a few things to then try them on before paying for three whole bags of their products as she then signed up to become a member making her able to get 5% off for now on things and the percent of sale would get higher the more she bought from them, when she got back to her room it was to dash to get the scissors to cut off the tags and then to put the clothes to the wash to clean them like it was written on the tags "Kala? Where are you?" she heard Raph call out as she was already watching TV "Here!" she said as she got to the model show where they were showing some of the 'The tom girl's' outfits making her get excited to see who the designer was as there was also a contest about becoming a new model going on and it was said that the designer won't accept any girl unless it was to her choice even with the contest and it had been going on for two years every week and still no new models.

Model after model walked on the catwalk to show the outfit the way for the 'Summer sucker' collection and she would stop looking at each items "Your still into this store, you can't even afford them" he said making her turn to him right now before going quickly back to the show "I heard there was a sale in the store that makes everything like half their price" she said making him look at her "Then go to it. It might not happen again any time soon" he said making her shake her head "I want to watch this right now and I already did go there as I was walking around when I saw about the sell. It's all in the wash right now" she said making him look at her quickly as they were now announcing the designer behind all of this "Here she is ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful and talented Jasmine Lessard!" said the assistant to the show as none other than Jasmine walked on the catwalk wearing over the knee ripped jeans, simple black and pink sneakers, a short black leather jacket and a pink high top.

Her hair was short to her head with red wicks as he purple glasses made her brown eyes almost sparkle as Kala felt Raph watching the designer right now as she spoke about the collection she had created making Kala watch her carefully as she was amazed by her "Ever since her store opened for the first time and she did these things I always wanted to meet her or at least be at a show of hers" Kala said out loud which when she realized it hoped that Raph hadn't heard her at all and when she saw he was just watching the TV right now making her happy that he hadn't heard her at all as she just kept watching the show before it ended she had to go put the clothes into the dryer making her sigh as she came back the show was over and Raph was making lunch as she knew that finding Jasmine would be by going to her store " _Patience my dear, and then we will meet but not yet so please wait until you see the sign from me_ " Jas spoke into her mind and she now knew that all she could do was wait right now for her to let her know but waiting wasn't much of a strong spot on her right now so really telling her to wait depended on what it was she had to wait for really so it left her no choice but to distract herself and then she could find the signal for her to meet Jas.

That night Kala went to sleep with feelings of warmth making her believe it was from Jasmine right now making her smile in her sleep as memories from Jas and the time she was younger came to her mind because of her to allow her to understand Jas a little more now, they were of when Jas first came to the home and was able to meet Kala for the first time making her smile at the reaction she had on her baby face when she saw Jas and her little sister "Was there ever a time you just wished you were dead?" she asked as Jasmine who still used her younger form to be able to keep this working for as long as she could appeared " _Mostly when my little sister Angelica died in that hospital room_ " she answered making the orange haired girl nod before looking at the memory she was having right now. She woke up the next morning with a good feeling on her right now, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that something good was going to happen on this very day and she couldn't wait for it to happen as she got out of her bed for the day to the get dressed in some casual clothes which to her are logo shirts of any kind and shorts or ripped jeans mostly, at times Kala would need to wear extra clothes to stay war in the could but right now she actually wore heating pack under certain parts of her outfits to stay warm during the winter cold and as the temperature started to slowly drop in the sewers she had to start using them a bit "Woke up in time for once" Raph said as he drank a bit of morning coffee from a red mug "Guess the cold got to you" he then said making her nod as he could tell that she didn't like the cold very much at all really so it was normal for her to either have heated packs on her or a few blankets wrapped around her body to keep her warm.

She only ignored him with a huff as she went to the couch for a slight nap there as she was still tired at the moment and the cold was the thing that woke her up just now, it was to dream yet again about the pass that Jas had lived in with the memories of her being with Angelica playing the three of them together making Kala watch with a smile at the sight of it all right now for to her it was amazing " _I would always watch you together playing back then, my two old friends hated you because they believed that you were taking all of my attention from them. When I saw them trying to send you far away I called the police to arrest them and never saw or spoke to them since as I made two new and better friends to be with thanks to you_ " Jasmine said as she came to her side to watch the memory "Who were they?" she then asked as Jas made two girls appear, one had short pigtail blond hair with bright blue eyes while the other had a long orange ponytail with lavender eyes " _The blonde is Katrinna Ruby while the other is Rosalina Lucifer Elcastro and they always hated you_ " she explained making the girl nod.

She woke up the moment she felt Jas leaving her mind to get to whatever she needed to do at the moment while the scent of coffee came to her nose making her get up to drink some right now, she noticed how the TV was now on the same channel as she was watching last night to see Jas making her wonder what Raph was up to for it but instead of asking she simply went for drinking her coffee slowly as Leo, Don and Mikey walked in "Hey Raph" Leo said as the turtle simply lifted his hand as to show he heard him "He's focused on the TV since last night I think" Kala said making Leo nod in understanding before going to her side as she drank some coffee "What happened?" he asked as Kala explained to him about the store she liked the clothes from that she bought a few things from yesterday and how when she went on that channel a fashion show from the store was on and she with Raph watched as they saw the owner and designer come making him watch her "And then I woke up to see him watching the show again" she explained making Leo nod to understanding from she had just explained to him right now.

"Raph got addicted again Nie" Mikey mumbled to Donnie who chuckled before nodding to his idea as he also believed for it to be true "And now back to the Jimmy Fallon show" a voice said as the show came back on with Jimmy at his desk with Jas seated not too far from him making Raph hush them to hear everything, she wore this time a long silk light red skirt with a watery dark pink pattern and a black silk high top that made Kala hope there were more styles and colors for those two items as she wore black high heel shoes to go together with the outfit even better as she looked natural without make-up on her face, it made her look slightly younger than when she had the make-up on her Jimmy started asking Jasmine questions about her store and a bit about her life when she was younger making her talk slightly about the past as it was personal and not many people were told about it as it was her private life so she barely spoke about it even if Jimmy asked for a bit more info.

She was simply keeping her head up and her smile was maybe yellow but it still looked amazing to anyone who looked at it, she mostly spoke about her clothing shop and how well it was going right now for those girls who like boyish clothing making Kala listen "Most of the time in my past I hated wearing dresses or skirts but I just wore them on certain occasions because I had to be fancy" she said making Raph watch her until the break was put on making him growl at it before stomping off to the bathroom " _Were you watching that little koala? You must have because I was doing this for you so we could get close_ " Kala heard Jas say in her head making her understand the true reason for the store making her smile inside of her because of it right now, by the time Raph got back Kala had taken out her pokemon game to play with it for a bit to distract herself for now as she had nothing to do at all right now so she might as well distract herself by playing for a bit now just as the show came back for the last time for today making Raph watch it to the very end now as stared at Jasmine and only her making Kala bored "I'm going out" she claimed before walking out with her phone to get to the surface.

Once out in the open air she decided to walk around the streets and over to the skate park where she liked to be at sometimes to hang out on her own sometimes when she could really, once there she smiled at the sight of no one there but her making her able to have some fun by doing a few tricks on her own right now without having someone trying to correct her action which made her hop on her board to get started, she did a few flips and a few jumps here and there on her board but other than that she was mostly having a great time at the moment with the wind in her face she knew she was going quite fast on her board at the moment as she smiled at everything going around her so fast that she thought that she would maybe go to another time into the future but she didn't care because to her it was fun to go so fast.

All of a sudden her board snaps in two making her gasp as she thought she would fall and hurt herself and if that happened then Raph would never allow her back to the surface ever again, she shut her eyes tightly as she believed she would feel the ground but it never came making her get confused from all of this right now as she slowly opened her eyes as she realized that her ears were ringing at the moment making her unable to hear anything as she saw I figure whose face was hidden by a hood making her need to say softly that she couldn't hear at the moment making the figure look both ways for a moment before at last taking the hood off so Kala could see who it was and what they had said to her, this whole time she wondered who it who had caught her from falling to the ground while at the same time need to get new jeans as hers had now ripped, her shirt was now muddy and she had a few scraped parts of her body as the sun started to rise it also showed the face of her hero to Kala at last to let her see…

 **Part 2 of the story (because for some reason my computer says that the first chapter is actually already used by someone so I need to write more and by that, I mean two chapters to make one big chapter)**

Jasmine! This time at last Kala was able to see none other than the only person who can visit her and tell her about her forgotten past, the adult who was helping her stand looked to be young at around the age of twenty-seven yet she could be wrong from there and with no make-up on her face as she wore regular clothing it made her wonder if Jasmine wasn't actually a teenager "Come on, we need to get somewhere else before more come around here and see us" she said with a voice that sounded almost like the one of an adult while at the same time the one of a teen, Jasmine held her hand and started to move away from the park "I'll buy you a new board when things turn better" she then added making Kala turn around to see her baby broken in two for some reason making her feel fear take her over as she started to hyperventilate making Jasmine run with her to get her somewhere safe at the moment to let her calm down from all of this that happened just now, Kala had wanted to call Raph about this but she was too scared to do anything as she saw everything going dark around her.

When her eyes opened again it was to be face to face with Jasmine herself as she was above her at the moment for some reason "Good your awake, you fainted all of a sudden so I had to carry you to my place in the end" Jasmine explained to her as Kala sat up on the couch to then look around the room she was in at the moment, it was a nice and simple black, red and pink design of flowers, dragons and flames making Kala see mostly pink, black or red furniture around "Sorry for the mess, I haven't had guests here since I moved in so I wasn't prepared for you to need me so suddenly" she explained as she started to pick up certain things on the floor making Kala look at her confused as something in her head clicked "You knew I was in danger?" she asked making Jasmine giggle and shake her head no "It's not that hard really if I was able to speak with you in your dreams Kala. We have in a way a connection to one another but I'm the only one who can connect us, that is how I knew where you were and moved to catch you" Jasmine explained making Kala nod to her "Thanks Jasmine, I thought I would get bruised then Raph would have been mad at me and make me stay in the sewers until it was night or I had Casey and or April with me" Kala said making Jasmine nod "Please call me Jas or Jassie for short" she then said making the girl nod as they fell into silence "You should call him to let him know what's going on or something" Jas said making Kala take her phone out to call him and simply explain that she would be late in her voice-mail message and might be back before dark if everything goes well it made Jas then get Kala something to drink before helping her outside to get going back to the sewers will not forgetting exchanging numbers to chat more often. As she got to the sewers she wondered how her board could have snapped like that until she realized that someone was watching her before Jas appeared making her understand that someone caused it and was watching her right now making her worry about going back to the lair so she went and called Donnie as he was the one she trusted the most with these things right now " _Something wrong? You have been gone for some time and I saw how you called Raph and he didn't answer_ " he said making her tell him what happened while keeping Jas out of the story for now " _Alright just follow the path I'm sending you and i'll meet you there_ " he said making her nod before hanging up to look at the map he sent her as she started to get scared and started to look around her for the person who was watching her at the skating park.

She didn't understand who could have done this and who could know her as only a few knew of who she was and her location was kept a secret from anyone who knew her but Jas and her brother's right now, she then started to run in fear of getting caught by someone and got to the location Donnie asked for her to head to as he and Leo appeared with worry on their faces as they got her in the sewers with Leo carrying her in his arms as she looked to be ready to fall down when they got to her side "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Leo asked as she explained in details while skipping about Jas and her place in the story as she instead repeated what she said to Donnie about what happened after she fell down, once they got to Raph's home Mikey ran over to her while Raph looked disappointed before walking to his room "He feels bad about not answering when you called" Mikey said making her nod as she went to her room with him not far behind him.

When the trio left Kala was reading a comic Mikey brought over for her to read as Raph knocked on her door before walking inside "Sorry about earlier" he explained making her look at him for a moment as she knew how he felt about not answering when she had called from Jassie's place "Raph it's alright" she said making him nod before speaking once more "I was thinking about ordering a pizza for tonight" he said making her jump up to get going so as to make the order from a pizza place she could meet up with Jas to talk more as they wait for the pizza " _Sure I can do that, meet me at my place and we can go from there_ " she said in the phone making her nod before hanging up to get going at that moment, she got there as Jas came out with the same coat as she saw her in and got going to her favorite pizza place called Pizza Hut making her talk to her about how she grew with eating there pizza since some time now making Kala happy to try it to see if it was good.

"So really I have been always there for you since I saw you and held you in my arms when you were born and I was actually the one who named you. Your parents wanted to pick a name but had forgotten to choose a few and your brother's had yet to arrive so I was the only one left to pick your name" Jas said making Kala smile at that as they walked inside the shop to make their orders together, Jas had gotten magenta red wicks this time as they looked slightly pinkish really while her hair was cut even shorter than before but Kala liked them very much "Do you like that Michelangelo boy?" Jasmine asked making Kala almost spit out some of her orange crush as she blushed "K-kinda?" she stuttered making Jas giggle to her cute reaction "It's alright, but you should really try to be with him if you do like him and all that you need to make him understand that you don't care about what he looks like or what he can't give you but that you would both be happy together" she explained making Kala listen with wide eyes before nodding to her words. Jas knew many things even if she made Kala jump when she said she never had a boyfriend before and Kala had known a few guys in her life so it was odd "Sure some asked me out but they were models, actors, singers who only wanted publicity from my help so instead I turned them down and made bad rumors about them to then loose their jobs" she explained making Kala watch her as she had spoken to her in such a way that it amazed her, she looked beautiful and mature yet even she could act like a little kid about a few things on certain days making Kala smile as she listened to her talk about how she was when she was little back then making Kala then point out something that happened to her the same way or something they had in common "Looks like our orders are ready, let's go get them before someone takes them or they get cold" Jas said making Kala nod as they went to get them just as another order was ready for someone else making them then walk out together while still talking to one another.

They split ways from there as Jas went one way to her home and Kala went back to the sewers to get back to Raph with the pizza as he was waiting for it to eat right now making her slightly run in the sewers to get to him at that as she didn't want him to wait for long to eat it, when she got there Leo and the others were there so she had no choice but to get another pizza for everyone to at least eat two slices as they were many in total with April and Casey added to the gang making her sigh as she got back to the surface to get the other pizza she would need to order, but as she barely got out of the alley she was attacked and pulled back in and started to black out as she heard someone calling her name making her wonder who it was who saw her.

She woke up tied up by a chain up to a ceiling making her feet not touch the floor making her then start to wonder where she was at the moment as she wanted to get back to the lair where the others were right now, the clicking sound of heels touching the floor made her wince as she hated the sound as unlike Jas the sound was never made by her like that only a normal tapping sound was heard as she saw a female figure walking over to her wearing a red Chinese dress with a black foot symbol close to the side bottom making her wonder why it was even there on her right now, the girl's hair was long and black while in the inside of her hair was blonde making her wonder how it got like that as the girl walked closer to her slowly while still making her heels click as she got face to face with Kala as she felt something make her want to have her keep away right now "My name is Karai, you Mickayla Neutrino have gone missing for some time, as your bank account money left as well all of a sudden after you went missing by those odd creatures who came in. do you know what would happen if I would bring you back to that home you stayed in?" Karai said with a poisonous voice that made Kala shiver even more after thinking about going back to that place "But I won't send you back" she added making the girl sigh "If, you tell me where the turtles live now" she said making Kala freeze at the idea of telling something like that right now to that girl.

Her silence made Karai grow mad at her so instead of doing anything she threatened her "Tell me where they are and I might just let you go with not many injuries" she said as she brought out a kunai making Kala still stay quiet making Karai stab her right shoulder making Kala bit in a scream of pain from the wound she had just been given, she could feel blood drip down her shoulder and to the floor making her hope that she would get rescued soon from this by the guys or maybe Jas if it were possible right now "Now then I will leave you here for now to think about it and then when I come back let's see if you keep that same answer as before" Karai sneered at her before her clicking heels were heard as she walked out of the room making Kala started to panic as she looked around the room to see if she could find anything that could help her get rescued by the others. But nothing could be seen making her worry even more as Karai would come back soon and she did not want to see her again after what she had done to her shoulder, but the pain would come back to torture her as Karai will not stop until she is either dead or she tells her what she wants "I'd rather die than tell her anything" she growled to herself as she knew no one could hear her right now as she waits for something else to happen to her right now from all of this, Karai came back in about an hour and a half later as a small pool of blood could be seen from her injured shoulder right now "Well then" Karai started as she pushed lightly on the kunai that was still in her shoulder making Kala wince in pain from it before it was brutally yanked out making her gasp from the pain once more until she shivered to the sight of a whip in Karai's hand "Will you tell me now where the turtles live now? Or do I need to make you understand what will happen next if you refuse again?" Karai asked as Kala bit on her lower lip to stay quiet as Karai only glared as she raised the kunai to the air.

Leo was getting worried for Kala as she had yet to return making Raph call her six times only to get voice mail making them go look for her as there was only one of her shoes on the floor making them use the tracker in her phone to figure out her latest location before her phone was destroyed making them go straight to Shredder's lair where she was at for some reason and being at that very same old place was never anything good to the turtles due to the many past things that happened to them in that very place and the person who stayed in said place many years ago before he vanished making them believe he was now dead, as they got closer they knew something bad was happening inside and they were right as they looked inside from the windows. Kala was hanging from a rope tied up to the ceiling, her shirt was torn off showing her now whipped and bleeding back like the bleeding right shoulder she had, she was panting heavily from what happened to her as her eyes were barely staying open at the moment making them know that with the blood below her said that she was going to die from blood loss if she doesn't get any medical help soon, Karai walks in the room with a bloody kunai making Leo know that it was the item who caused her injury of her shoulder and as she spoke they could not hear what was being said only that Kala was staying quiet until she spits in Karai's left eyes making her back away slightly before a puff of pink smoke appeared around Kala before clearing up moments later with no Kala hanging from a rope making the turtles and their two human friends move off to find the source of Kala vanishing like that.

They found her in the very alley where her shoe was left as a note was left next to it " _Take care of her, like I wished to have done long ago_ " making them wonder who it was as they got back to Donnie's lab in Leo's home making them know not to come in without his permission right now, it had taken two whole hours before Don came out of his lab leaving a sleeping and covered Kala in there right now "She's sleeping for now but what Karai did to her was dangerous to her life and should not leave a scar" he explained making Mikey go to see her with April while Casey left for home as he had work in the morning making the three older turtles stay in the living room alone right now to talk about what had happened just now in the end as they had to figure out how Karai knew about Kala, what she wanted from her to make her stay quiet and who had just rescued her from Karai and then left her for them to find.

Donnie explained that he had to keep Kala in his lab so she could be watched for the night until she wakes up making Raph choose to stay over the night to keep watch on her at certain times of the night before going back to his home to get things for himself and Kala as April left for the night making Mikey then go to his room as he was tired now making him bid his two brothers good night and ask them to tell Raph the same for him, Leo was the first to take watch as Don needed to get some sleep and Raph would get some sleep before taking over for him later on in the night "What happened Kala? Why did Karai want you?" he whispered to the still sleeping Kala as she was on the only cot Don could have in the lab as it was very small for him to work inside of right now, they were all very worried about her condition right now as if anything went wrong during the night she could die making them loose someone they were taking care of for someone else who saved her and knew her making Leo wonder who it was right now "Hey, i'll take over now" he turned to see Raph up and ready to take his turn during the night making Leo nod before going to check on Mikey and then get some sleep for the night before he takes over for Donnie.

When he woke up in reality he was surprised to see that it was morning making him worry of something bad had happened to Kala if no one woke him up for his turn to take over from Donnie making him go to the lab to see no Donnie but actually see Mikey awake and watching Kala, he wondered for how long he had been up and if he should let Mikey rest for the day instead of training as Mikey turned to look at him with slightly tired eyes from staying up for a bit during the night making Leo go to him "Get some sleep, training is canceled for the day" he whispered making Mikey nod and go to his room with a few times almost bumping into something making Raph help him to his bed before going to join Leo in the lab to check on Kala "Still not awake? What did Donnie give her to make her sleep this long!?" he demanded making them wonder about it for a moment before turning to see Donnie walking in the lab looking slightly tired but still there to check on Kala's condition right now. Leo decided to make some coffee for the three of them and maybe more if April and Casey come over later on "I'm sorry, but in my defense I didn't give her much only enough for her to wake up during the night so she should just be sleeping on her own and will wake up when she wants to" Donnie explained as he and Raph walked into the kitchen, Leo could tell that they were both very worried about her right now from what had happened to her earlier in the night as they could not stop looking at her back the whole time they got to the lair to get her fixed "Don't worry Raph, besides when she's ready we can ask her what Karai wanted from her" Leo explained making Raph nod to his brother who handed him a mug of coffee like the one for Donnie, they spoke a bit more until the sound of steps came to them making them first turn to Mikey's still shut room making them turn to the lab where a slightly sleepy yet scared Kala peeked out looking slightly trembled and very much pale as a ghost making them worry about her falling to the ground at the moment from what happened "Why did this Karai girl want to know where you lived?!" she demanded before tipping over making Raph get to her side first so as to catch her before knocking her head to the floor making them worry about her condition as they brought her to the couch to let her rest a bit more.

"Who is she? What did she want from you and how does she know me?" she asked in a very worried tone of voice for maybe the very first time for them to hear out of her as she wonder even more on how she knew the turtles came to her 'prison' to get her to stay with them as it was very weird but when she understood it was to give her a new and safer place to start a new life in at the moment she knew to forgive and forget about it, Leo sighed as he knew that she had to know about the many enemies they have so he took a deep breath and went into the story about their many enemies they had battled against long ago when they were younger plus with Kala now knowing who Karai was and in the same way for Karai Leo took a quick glance towards his two younger brother's for approval of what he was about to say to Kala. He was about to speak when "Karai must have been researching about us appearing at some point and found the one where Raph and Leo went to find you" Donnie explained making her nod as he examined her back gently so as to not give her any sort of pain right now after what she had been through so far now "But why would she want to know where the lair is?" she asked as they went silent for a moment thinking about their next choice of words to tell her at the moment "To kill our sensei" Leo said in a whisper making her look at them confused as he like his two brother's looked down to the floor making her wonder what was going on right now for all three of them "But why would she want to kill you Leo?" she then asked making Raph shake his head before his green eyes looked into her blue ones "She wants to kill the man we called our sensei and father, but he died protecting Mikey a few years back" he explained making her eyes widen as she now understood why she had been needed to become friends with Mikey in the end after this whole time.

"I have a confession to make" she said making the three of them look at her "Back when I was playing pokemon and Mikey left the room I had fallen asleep, the reason for the nightmares was because of someone who knew me when I was just a baby and watched me grow up until the kraang happened and stuff" she explained making Leo's eyes widen "What did this person say?" he asked making her sigh and look down to her feet, she decided to take in a deep breath and tell them about the nightmares that were really dreams and visions of the future before bringing about when she encountered Jas leaving her name and info hidden from them "I'm not telling who she is because I want to wait until you fully believe that she can help" she explained while not leaving the part that it was indeed a girl and not a boy who spoke to her really making them only listen to her talk further about what she was told by Jas.

They watched her go quiet when she was done and she waited for mostly Leo to give his answer as he was really the leader even when Raph was her guardian at the moment since she moved in with him, he decided to meditate on the matter for now and left for his room leaving Donnie to examine her while asking questions about how she was while Raph stayed closer to her side the whole time "Can you tell us more about what happened?" he asked making Kala tell them when she got captured and what Karai said and did to her the whole time she was there making Raph walk out to her guest back to his home to punch something to let out some of his anger or at least as much as whatever he beats up can take right now making her sigh as Donnie left to see how Mikey was doing right now from all of this and to tell him of Kala's condition "Jas? You there?" she whispered in hopes of talking to her " _Kala is something the matter?_ " her voice sounded concerned about this making Kala sigh "Can I stay with you for the night?" she asked making Jas tell her the address before Kala went to Raph's home to get some of her things before leaving a simple note of where she went before leaving the sewers to see Jas there waiting for her "Come inside now" she said making Kala nod and follow her into the building and to her room right now "I'll get a few things ready for you before anything else can be done so why don't you go take a shower to make time pass right now?" she suggested making the girl nod before walking into the bathroom to take a shower like Jas proposed to her.

Kala relaxed in her shower as the water felt nice to her as she washed her body slowly and gently so as to clean herself off while knowing the scars are still there right now and would stay there for a long time, it made her sigh as she got to washing her hair as she noticed that they got longer a bit making her know that she would either cut it or leave them like this for a bit longer "It's best to think more about it before doing anything right now" she mumbled to herself as she then walked out of the shower to get dried off from the water that was still on her body at the moment to find a pajama for her to wear making her smile at how Jas did the small action just now, when she walked out Jas had finished the couch making her then get to the kitchen to make something for them to both eat right now making Kala smile at her as she hadn't eaten breakfast yet so she was quite hungry right now, she went towards the couch for now and wait for Jas to be done with their breakfast and by that it was trying to defeat Shauna in pokemon Y making her get angered once again about it. Jas had gone over to see what Kala was doing when she saw her playing pokemon and with a smile left her be for now by going back to her cooking while Kala's phone started to vibrate "Are you going to get that?" Jas asked making Kala look to see it was Raph calling her as she went to press the ignore button and went back to her game "Don't know the caller" she answer as Raph called once again and made her put her phone on mute as Raph called three more times before Leo called three times and Donnie called her twice making her sigh when it was over, but then she saw it was Mikey who was calling making her wonder what to do now about it just as the phone stopped for a moment before Mikey called once more making her then take a hold of her phone and to answer by being quiet the whole time as she could tell her voice mail activated and he decided to leave a message for her " _Kala, Raph is getting worried about you since you left him that note, he wants you back here now. I don't know how long Leo and Nie can hold him off from going up to look for you, you need to come back_ " he said before hanging up as he believed the message was recorded.

But she didn't call him back to say she was on her way, or texted to say where she was at the moment and that she wouldn't be back for a few days, instead she stayed there shutting off her phone before going back to her game to try and get to another part in the adventure she was playing in at the moment "Breakfast is ready" Jas said as Kala closed her game to go and eat right now making Jas smile at her before serving them both to eat "I have to leave after for work, but i'll be back for lunch and stay the rest of the day to talk about a few things with you if you want" she explained making Kala nod to her as they ate together while talking for a bit until Jas had to get going for work right now making Kala wonder what she should do right now for the day until Jas comes back from work. Jas had called home a few times during the morning to see how Kala was doing, she had a few questions each time she called about the place so Jas explained to her about where some of the things were and what she could do and where to go in the place making Kala thank her before hanging up, sadly Jas had called saying she could not come for lunch as there was an emergency meeting making her need to stay but she promised to make it up to Kala very soon as she then said about the few leftovers she had in the fridge Kala could enjoy before hanging up once more to get to the meeting while Kala ate alone for lunch, she was playing a video game when Jas came back saying how sorry she was for not being there for lunch so she bought a few pizzas for them to enjoy dinner making Kala happy and they ate together with a smile on their faces making Jas happy to see her little sister like this right now.


	2. Chapter 3

Jas didn't know why Kala was there in her home but said nothing about it as she had her over for a week now and still didn't demand any answers from her, at times she would let Kala go with her to work while at times she did ask Kala at times if something was wrong but never gained an answer to it and simply left her be and went to her work and as Kala simply did what she wanted at the time while feeling bad for ignoring Jas but she was just not ready to tell her the truth for now and only wanted to keep it to herself for now even so she would say sorry to Jas for not telling her anything but she forgave her claiming that Kala could talk when she was truly ready to bring it up to her and doing her work once more as Kala went back to her own work while at times looking at her phone that was still turned off at the moment because she wanted to be left alone at the time when she first left the lair to be with Jas.

"I have to go back to work, there was a problem with an order and I need to go and fix it" Jas said making Kala look at her in surprise as she stood up, and went over to Jas who was at the door at the moment getting ready to leave for work "Could I come too?" she asked making Jas smile softly "Sure but remember that I'm busy so I can't play much with you" she said making Kala nod and get ready to leave with Jas who was still smiling softly towards her at the moment making Kala smile back to her as they then got outside and towards Jassie's car making Kala excited to get going without knowing that four shadow figures were watching her from a roof on the other side of the street getting into the car and driving away with the driver, Kala got to pick the radio channel as the two girls sang together at some of the songs as they got to her work place making Kala smile as they got inside making her smile as she greeted the other workers while going towards Jasmine's office to get her to begin her work as Kala sat on the couch in the office while Jas went to her desk to start work making Jas smile as Kala went to playing her video games there or drawing something making Jas wish to look at it at some point in the day.

Jasmine was more than happy to buy her new games they were out at the moment whenever she found out about them, she would also battle her in pokemon during the weekends with how she doesn't work during that time of the week making Kala happy to be able to have fun with her for a bit "Kala, I need to go to a meeting so then I can take you somewhere to eat alright?" Jas said making Kala look up and nod as Jas walked out of the office to get to her meeting making Kala then go back to her game, Jas wondered if things would be alright with leaving Kala alone at the moment in her office but then she shakes her head realizing she was going a little too far with those thoughts right now as she then kept going to the designing room where some of her workers were right now discussing about a dress they had to finish making Jas sigh as she moved over to the design of the dress that was made in four different ways.

"These details are not needed for the design, and this dress style isn't going with the collection" she said making some of the people look with wide eyes towards Jasmine as they went to work quickly to fix their mistakes, pencil in hand she went to one of the other two dresses that were badly made to look and went to work on fixing it while telling the workers what was supposed to be there instead making them take simple notes and watch her work swiftly and gently on the paper "Now, if any of you make this happen again, you will be fired understood?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer as she then left the room to get back to her office, she wondered how long she had made Kala wait and hoped it wasn't for very long as she saw Kala was looking at some of the outfits Jas was trying to choose for the catwalk that would be going for her fashion show in a few days from now "How do they look?" she asked making Kala slightly jump in surprise from her voice.

Some of the designs had fallen to the floor making Kala panic and move to pick them up with Jas moving to assist her even as Kala said she was sorry countless of times, when they were done Jas had noticed how some of the designs had a few words of thoughts from Kala while others also had minor changes to the outfits and details on color or pattern choices making Jas smile at the few she looked at before setting them back on her desk while Kala tried to figure out a way to be forgiven "Did you get hurt?" she asked making Kala shake her head "I'm fine" she answered making Jas smile to her "Well then, now that my work is done for the day, why don't we go somewhere to eat?" Jas then said making Kala smile and nod to the idea as they then walked out of the building to get going somewhere of Kala's choice to eat making Jas smile as she discovered something new about her once more thanks to this, Kala decided on a simple fast food place which to Jasmine's relief was good as she didn't think she could handle anymore high quality five star place right now or for a while to say the least.

After getting there orders the two girls went back home to eat with the fact that so many people were watching Jas since she was actually famous for her clothes and all of that, either way the girls ate and spoke about anything and everything to simply have time go on for the rest of the day making Kala smile at the moment to the fun she was having "I like those ideas you placed on the designs" Jas said making Kala look at her in slight surprise "I could use someone like you, with your taste in style you could bring in a fresh pair of eyes to the outfits to make them even better then they look on paper" Jas continued making Kala smile at her words "Think you can start helping for now as my intern?" she then asked making Kala confused "What is that?" she asked making Jas giggle "An intern is someone who is going to work somewhere for a year while going to school, they don't get payed but they do get experience in the work life and to see what they want to do when older. Right now your sixteen, i'll call you to a school claiming I have full custody on you and that you are my intern, if things go well until you turn eighteen at school and that the internship doesn't make your grades go bad then i'll let you work for me while still going to school" Jas explained as Kala's smile the whole time grew so wide that she could look almost like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Even so she was happy Kala was going to be able to work with Jas even more now then she does now and Kala couldn't help but thank Jas as she knew she had to tell someone but she knew that the boys would then come to take her and if she told Casey or his wife April then they would tell the boys who would then come and get her, she was stuck so instead she simply ran around and cheered in joy to her new path in life as she went to hug Jas as a simple thank you for now making Jas smile back to her as she promised that they would wait for the weekend first to start filling out the forms to say Jas had full custody now on Kala, then once it's approved they would work together on what school Kala should go to for her studies making Kala enjoy those terms as she could get herself ready for school and also have a bit of fun before then, Jas also promised her that once they start on the papers they would then look for a new board for Kala making her even more excited about it then before it was told to her as Kala explained she wanted a black board simply "Why is that?" Jas had asked making Kala giggle "Because I want to paint it myself" she had said making Jas smile and nod to her.

Jas had brought Kala first to get the paints she would need to work on the board making Kala run around for a bit, she wanted to find the right shades of color needed to work on it right after she gets it right before her first day of school "Do you think I could pick out a board and get a few days before school starts?" she then asked making Jas confused "Why do you need it a few days before school?" Jas then asked "Well, because to paint the design on the board takes time with multiple colors used on a board so it takes longer to dry with how you don't want the colors to mix and make a horrible dark color" Kala explained making Jas nod, Kala picked out a board she thought would be good for her and Jas payed for everything making Kala wish she had helped to pay for the items she wanted to get, but Jas made Kala fully understand that she wants Kala to use her money for herself when she wants to making Kala nod but still wish she did something for Jas.

"Would you like to eat some pizza?" Jas asked as she held in one hand a menu and in the other her cell making Kala smile and nod as Jas nodded back and went to calling to make her order, Kala went to the balcony as she noticed how her hair was slowly growing bit by bit as time goes by making her smiled as she then saw something moving from roof to roof making her try to see as she noticed a few figures making her eyes widen at who they were as she then quickly went inside to look it only for them to stop her halfway, they slowly walked in being Lucky with Jas going into another room so the four turtles walked in as Kala only wanted to run and hide or even call for Jas to come in and help her out with this situation "Where were you?" Leonardo asked but all Kala did was keep quiet knowing that at some point he would give up, but it didn't happen instead all four of them asked her questions about her leaving them and not answering there calls to come back or to explain her reasons but she still kept silent as they all spoke until the room went quiet making her simply go to the couch and lie down on it to read a book Jas allowed her to read.

"We were looking for you all over the city, if it hadn't been for April seeing you and Casey following you here we would still be looking" Leo said making Kala mentally remind herself to look around for anyone watching her or Jas the next time they both go somewhere, but she said nothing only going for the silent treatment at the moment not caring if they get mad at her for her actions as she wondered where Jas was at the moment to not hear any of this and to come back in the main room they were in "Kala, the pizza should be- oh! May I ask why you're in my home?" Jas glared at the four turtles who were now in her home at the moment making them look slightly scared of what she might do about them being there "I would like you four to leave, if you don't I will call the police and make sure that it wasn't me going crazy, but if you do leave I will pretend with my sister that none of this happened in the first place" she then said making the four turtles look at one another about all of this that was just said to them like a prize they couldn't refuse, in the end Leo made his brother's leave while glaring at Kala as Donnie looked confused at her actions, Raph looked worried yet glad for her being safe while Mikey just felt betrayed.

After they left Kala turned to Jas who simply smiled at her "No worries, tell me when you're ready to talk" she said simply as she went for her purse to get the money needed to pay for the pizza making Kala simply sigh in relief to her words at the moment as she turned the TV on to look at the news that should be there right now, yet to her shock she was the main subject, as the title was all "Mickayla Neutrino found!" or "Mickayla actually alive this whole time!?" on the screen making Kala panic a bit about it as Jas came over to her side quickly "Paparazzi, they keep looking for a scoop and now that they saw you the orphanage you were in is trying to figure out where I live to get you back" she explained making Kala nod as she trembled in fear until she saw Jassie's phone making her look at it confused "But I got your adoption papers filled in and they are now approved, even if she does find you she can't take you back now that your under my name" she explained making Kala smile to her with joy to the good news.

A few days later Kala was happy to be able to go to Roosevelt high now with Jasmine as she had now full custody on Kala, Jas explained that Kala would leave around lunch to join her at her work to be her intern making Kala always have a lunch with her to eat on the way to Jasmine's workplace making her always be done by the time she walks inside making Jas smile and explain to her what she would do for the afternoon, sometimes Kala would need to stay at school due to needing to know something or having a test but she would take back the time she missed at work on the weekends with Jas to simply watch and learn what some workers do making Kala take notes of it all and sometimes ask question to some people and or to Jas making them more than happy to take a small break to answer her questions, when they get back home Kala would do her homework, study for school, take notes on something, work on projects or even do a design for her internship at Jasmine's job as Jas would always tell her "Don't push yourself if it's too hard, take a break to relax your mind from time to time as I don't think it would be good if it fried" anything to make Kala laugh a bit from her awful jokes and make her do as she said.

"Kala! Someone called to talk to you, they say it's important!" Jas yelled, Kala was in her room at her desk doing some studying on old secrets of Japan that she would need to present as she chose the subject first as Jas then spoke to her about an old way they used to send to others certain secret products without others knowing making Kala want to know more about it, she stood up and went over to the phone that Jas held in hand making her sigh as she spoke "Hello?" she asked " _Kala? It's Donnie. Look I know you haven't spoken, contacted or seen in some time but, Mikey is right now refusing to do anything if you don't come over for at least an hour_ " Donnie explained as Kala sighed as she looked through her new cell for her calendar "Can't, I need to see some classmates in an hour for a group project, then tomorrow I need to present a new fashion collection idea while also needing to work on secret trading technique from Japan. I don't have time to see him right now or tomorrow" she explained as she heard the faint voice of Leo asking about her as Mikey then spoke as Don gave them an answer "Kala, if you want tomorrow, they could meet us in my office for an hour and come over here for dinner?" Jas suggested as Leo came on the line "Will be there, just tell us the address and time" he said making Kala hand Jas the phone to speak to Leo about the info.

Kala went to get her things to meet up with three other students from her class at the library to work on the project they had to bring out on Monday, she took the papers she had prepared with the notes she took to help the trio in understanding what she discovered and prepared for the presentation making Jas smile to her as like she always did when going out, promised to be safe and left quickly for the library where the others were right now making her almost run towards the building as she faintly saw them going towards the entrance until she heard them making her hide "It's so cool that there letting us join!" one said "Yeah! But the initiation job is pretty weird" another said "True but come on! Once we get Kala to join and bring her there were in the Foot clan!" the first said making Kala's eyes widen as she quickly ran back home while blocking their numbers to do any sort of contact to her, she ran straight for her room leaving Jas surprised and confused about her actions "Kala? Is everything alright?" she asked but she was left with silence making her walk in to see Kala curled up in her bed making Jas sigh in worry for her "Did something happen?" she asked as Kala kept quiet making Jas sit at the edge of the bed as Kala lightly nodded to her question making Jas move to join her in the bed "It must have been very bad if you're in such a state right now" she continued making Kala once more nod making Jas close her eyes in thought before speaking once more "I'll call the school on Monday claiming you're sick, but you need to come with me to work at least and to talk to me about what happened to make you like this" Jas said making Kala nod to her words as Jas then nodded, kissed the top of Kala's head and then left the room.

Kala went to bed that time and waited for Jas to call her for diner and when she did she promised to tell her what happened in her office on Monday making Jas smile and nod, they ate together in slight silence with having the TV on it brought a bit of sound in the home they live in together making Kala at times see what show was on before going back to her food as Jas simply wished Kala was alright but she knew it wasn't possible at the moment from what might have happened to her to make her like this at the time, when the meal was finished Kala took the dishes and went to work on cleaning everything leaving Jas to take a bath first before Kala goes in to get cleaned before the next day comes, Jas decided to go to her computer and try to figure a few things out for the source of Kala being like this right now just as her phone rings making her wonder who it was "Who is this and how did you get this number?" she asked quickly " _It's Leonardo, my brother's and I went out earlier and saw Kala going to the library. She saw some kids and then quickly left_ " he explained making her nod to his words "Yes, she came back earlier than planned when she had a project to do with some kids from her class, she wouldn't tell me what happened so I'm trying to figure something out on...line" she said as she then figured it out.

"Leonardo, there this group called 'the Foot clan' who are allowing young teens to join them, but they need to do something before they can join. I'm trying to figure out more and maybe if those kids are there but I'm blocked out from there website" she explained as Leo then said something to someone " _I'm passing you to my brother Donnie, tell him the site and he'll figure out the rest_ " Leo said making her accept at that moment, she told Donnie everything and he went to work making her wonder what was going on for Kala to be like this at the moment " _I'm in there site and at the same time I'm in the database for the school Kala goes to so I can know who is with her on the project to figure out if something is truly linked_ " Donnie said making Jas nod to herself as she waited for more info from about his discovery making her look at times towards the bathroom where Kala was at the moment " _Okay, the three students who Kala is within the project went to join the Foot. But in order to join they had to get Kala to join with them_ " Donnie explained as Jas gasped to the news as Kala walked out and to her room to get dressed making her sigh when the door closed before looking to the phone in her hand "But why Kala? Why her of all people would need to join?" she asked making the faint sounds of voices be heard as Jasmine wondered what was going on.

" _It's most likely due to a failed attempt in getting info from her. The Foot have been on us for years and they must still be after our lives even now after all this time being left alone_ " Donnie explained, Jasmine was having a slightly hard time in understanding all of this but when Kala walked out of her room changed she knew she had to protect her now from them making her sigh as Kala went to the kitchen "Alright, we can talk more about this at my work place" she said and hung up to then turn to Kala who watched her confused "Did they call again?" she asked making Jas nod to her question "Nothing important really to my luck" Jas explained making Kala smile and nod before sitting next to her on the couch as Jas had removed the Foot clan website before Kala walked out of the bathroom, with the TV still on the silence was removed with the daily news making them listen to it while Jas worked a bit as Kala was kept distracted at the moment making Jas thank the gods in her mind from the help she had just gained in being able to work a bit on a few things other than her job making her hope Kala would go to bed soon so she could fully work on that.

"On other news, mysterious crimes are being done around the city of New York, no one knows who does this or why but when people are caught on the act or fleeing from it they are then captured only for them to die later on leaving the message 'The dead shall never tell' on their body leaving families in despair from losing parts of their family, on the crimes scenes we can find the same thing: red spray paint making a foot and the message 'We shall rise to finish the war' beside the scene. More shall be explained once more info is collected" the reporter said making Kala shiver at the images and recording collected making Jas worry for her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder "Get some sleep, you had a tough day" she said making Kala slowly nod and went to her room making Jas glare to the TV and call Leonardo for the news that came on just now " _I know, we saw it just now. Donnie is looking into it right now_ " Leo explained after the first ring most likely waiting for her phone call "Kala was trembling from this, I don't know what I can do to help her right now" she said making Leo sigh as Mikey's voice could be heard talking to Leo about something " _Will come by right now if that's alright, but Donnie will need to set a few things up just to be safe for the both of you_ " Leo said making Jas accept and then give him a bit of info as to where they should come through to get inside her home.

It didn't take long for them though, once they knew where to land they moved in making Jas jump n surprise from them, Donnie got to work while using her laptop just to make sure no one tries to hack her or anything at the moment and to be safe from any viruses that may come their way "For now just try to delete any previous websites you go to in your history so that no one can use them against you" Donnie explained making her nod to his words and made sure to do so every once in a while to be safe, she sat at the couch and watched as the smallest turtle went into Kala's room while Raph simply stayed near the balcony making her wonder what he was looking for at the moment "It would be best to keep you both safe, one of us should be close by to you and Kala at all times just to be safe nether of you get captured" Leo explained making Jasmine nod to his words as Kala stomped out of her room in anger as Mikey followed after her, but her was stopped by Leo who shakes his head no to the youngest as Kala sat on Jasmine's lap on the couch making Jas wonder if something happened earlier in the room for her to be like this right now.

"Alright, I think I found something" everyone turned to Donnie at that moment "I hacked into the Foot base computers, it was easy with how powerful Jasmine's laptop is, anyway I was able to hack in to try and figure out there plans with all of this and it looks like Karai is desperate in taking us and sensei out now with how Oroku Saki is dying slowly from his age" Donnie explained making both Kala and Jas confused "Saki is known by the name of Shredder, he and our sensei Splinter who was before Hamato Yoshi were friends until both of them fell in love with Tang Shen, our sensei married her and had a daughter named Miwa. Filled with jealousy Saki attacked and instead of killing Yoshi he killed Shen and took Miwa away making our father believe Miwa died" Leo explained making the two girls nod as Jas looked a bit shocked at the story "But Saki raised her and named her Karai, when he discovered our sensei was alive and training students he wanted us all dead then and there, but he failed many times until our sensei died some time ago" Leo finished making Jas slightly look down in thought that no one noticed.

"Well, now Karai needs to do two things, first she needs to find young teens who would join and make them believe that were the bad guys, second that we kidnapped Kala and she needs to be rescued since those kids failed to bring her and third capture Jasmine, for what it doesn't say at all, it's like it's confidential or something" Donnie explained making them all turn to the girl who was looking down at the moment, no one said or did anything after that only kept quiet as they each did something as Donnie worked on Jasmine's laptop as Leo tried to understand what his brother was doing, Raph watching outside as Mikey played some video games, Kala slept and Jas was on her phone looking at something that was there at the moment making Leo, Donnie and Raph wonder about it as they at times looked at her from time to time but did nor said anything about it "Is there a way to figure out why they want me?" Jas then asked making them all look at her as Kala still slept at the moment "If we could get in their base to collect the info then yes but nothing else could be done if we don't figure something out" Donnie explained making her nod.

Jas stood, knowing it was late she told Kala to get to bed making her then move to do the same "I have some extra blankets and pillows you can use if you all stay here for the night, just be sure not to stay up the whole night and to close the lights and anything else you use before going to sleep" Jas said making them nod as she then closed her bedroom door making them look at one another in silence she got to her bed and looked over to her closet and sighed before getting to bed "Should we try and spy on some of the member's to figure more out or even figure out which one is the prize member of the clan?" Leo asked making Donnie and Raph look at him "It would be effective, since some of them might talk about them highly we could then try to find them and capture them so to make a deal with Karai" Donnie explained making them nod as Raph covered Mikey in a blanket as he was sleeping "But it was weird how Jas reacted to what we told her?" Raph asked making Leo look to the door in confusion at the moment, it was truly strange with her she reacted since they never saw her before now making Leo wonder about it all.

"Maybe if we go back to the old lair, we might be able to scavenge a few things and figure something out" Leo said making them all nod to the plan as Mikey turned to the side in his sleep, Leo went over to the balcony to think "But it doesn't make sense with why Karai also wants Jasmine" he said making Donnie look at him "Maybe there's a connection she discovered that we don't know about" Donnie said making Leo look at him in slight surprise "Maybe it's something important, and now Karai wants it to get her revenge on us all" he continued making Leo close his eyes for a moment to think, it would make sense to her reaction from what they had said earlier but why did she say nothing then? Leo wondered about it for a moment but the decided to leave it be "Will figure more out when we go back to the old lair to find some info" Leo said making his brother's nod to him in understanding.


End file.
